


Touch

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Being touched for the first time since becoming Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Headcanon: After he became the horseman and got his powers and such from the council, Death is touch starved because, like the old stories if he touches you then you die... When he finds his soul mate, he doesnt let them go.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I headcanon.

The first time you touch him was during an argument. With an annoyed growl, the reaper turned to leave. Upon feeling your hands on his arm, he shot his gaze around and you saw his eyes were incredibly wide with an emotion you had never seen from him. You were so confused as to why he was having such a reaction to such a thing. Upon looking at the other three, they were having the exact same response. Confusion took over your mind at why they were all staring at you in such a manner.

".....What?"

"Y/n... You just touched... Death." Fury sounded nervous when she spoke.

"Yeah... And?" 

How long where they standing there and gawking at you like this?!

You turned back to Death. Your hand moved to his bare chest just under his cowl, "What's wrong...?"

Something in the eldest horseman snapped. Without any warning at all, he took you into his arms. It was so fast that you did not see him move at all. He held you in a tight embrace and you felt his body against yours. He was trembling. It worried you while you held him back. He was surprisingly warm and it was a feeling you could totally get used to.

"Death? What's wrong?!" You gasped while stroking his hair, "What's happening?!"

It was silent for another moment before he pulled away and held your face in his large hands. His eyes searched yours. His hands still shaking. You put your hands over his and stared right back. It was an intense moment you could not put into words.

Finally answering your question, War stepped forward, "Death terminates anyone he touches. No one can touch Death and survive... Yet here you are..."

You continued to look into the reaper's eyes as he touched your face. Again, he pulled you to him in a hug. He was practically cuddling and nuzzling against you.

"When the council gave us our power, he was damned to be alone for all eternity. But this..." Fury gestured to you, "You're... Still alive."

Then it made sense to you, he was so touch starved. Death was so desperate to touch another living being in a positive way. He was always so strong yet here he was, clinging to you like his life depended on it. It was clear you could not part from him now even if you tried. Inhaling his earthy scent, you reached up and ran your fingers over his back, earning a growl that escaped deep in his throat. This usually calm, collected being was starting to give into his feelings and needs after being alone for so long. His siblings left the room and shut the door, locking you both inside. Something inside you told you to be afraid but you couldn't bring yourself to give a damn.

Back before the four had rebeled, he had been rather experienced and was touched often. It was something he often missed when he dwelled on the memories. Death thought he'd never know the sensation of being touched again. 

But now... With your permission, he was going to make sure he had his fill of you.


End file.
